My Maria
by his-red-head
Summary: The Captain sends a letter to Maria, in hopes that she'll come back. Will she?
1. Chapter One

**Hello**** friends! I came across 'My Maria' by Country Music duo Brooks Dunn, and thought it might work for a one-shot (for obvious reasons). This isn't ****a songfic. It's just a story inspired by the song and, it is kind of AU. One last thing, this is my first SoM fic so hopefully, I do the characters justice. This part is in Georg's PoV.**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: Y'all already know I don't own a single thing. All rights go to their respective owners. Also, it isn't necessary, but I highly suggest listening to the song before you read this, or while you're reading this.**

**xxx**

She's gone. Maria went back to the abbey and I am certain that she isn't coming back.

What makes this worse? The simple fact that Elsa is to blame for this. As soon as I found out, I was very upset. I knew that Elsa was the type that liked to cause drama, though I never pegged her to be this petty. If she would have just came and talked to me like an adult, I wouldn't be this upset with her. I understand where she was coming from, but still.

After saying she was sorry and she wished me well, Elsa gave me the suggestion of writing Maria a letter to explain my feelings. It kind of surprised me, but I figured I would give it a try. I want- no I _need_ Maria to know how I feel.

**xxx**

_My Maria,_

_You know that I've come a long way since the first time we met. It's almost like I've become a whole new person and in some ways I have. _

_I have you to thank for that. You have no idea, how thankful I am. You have done so much; you've brought me closer to my children, you've made me realize that I wasn't exactly treating my kids the way they should have been treated. Most importantly, you have made me recognize that I was slowly becoming too despondent. _

Taking a deep breath, I got up from chair and walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured myself a very large measure of bourbon. Downing it in one go, I set the tumbler down.

I needed a breath of fresh air. Fresh air that would hopefully clear my mind- give me clarity of what to say. I wandered out onto the terrace and eventually, I found myself in the gazebo.

The gazebo is a place that I came to every time I wanted to reflect on something, even more so after Agathe had died. I couldn't help but think of her, she'd probably know what to say and give the push I needed to say, to tell Maria that I love her.

All of a sudden, it was as if I could hear Agathe talking to me. 'Georg, I know you're struggling with your feelings, but it's okay. It's okay to love someone other than me. Just let your heart say what you want tell Maria. Now go, you have a letter to finish writing.'

As I made way into the house and back into my study, I knew what else I needed to say.

_It is now with sudden clarity, that I realize I love you. There's the way you interact with my children, the way you treat them as if they're your own. There's the way you're always so full of energy, so full of life._

_There are so many reasons why I love you. It's an endless list._

_I wish more than anything, that you would come back to me, to the children, to us._

_With all my love,_

_Georg von Trapp_

**xxx**

Since Max had taken the children into town for the day, I had time alone. Time to just think and gather my thoughts. It had been about a week since I had sent that letter to Maria. There hasn't been a response, so I haven't a clue if she's even got it, let alone read it.

Once again, I found myself in the gazebo. It's the perfect quiet place to think. However, my mind was far from thinking. More-or-less, my mindmind was shutting down and my heart was half way there. I know I'm probably being too emotional and sensitive about Maria not being here, but it feels like my heart is slowly breaking.

I sat down on the bench and rested my head in my hands. Taking a deep breath and sighing, I whispered, "Was it something I did? What went wrong?"

Then I heard her angelic voice softly speaking. "No, Georg. It was nothing you did. There was nothing went wrong."

"My Maria..."

**xxx**

**It took a while to get this finished! I wanted to make sure it was as perfect as I could get it. Did y'all enjoy it? If you did, there will be another chapter or two. Also, I have a different version of this story that is from Maria's PoV (it won't be posted until this is finished).**

**I thrive from your feedback! xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Judging by the reviews y'all have given, I take it you like the first chapter? I was really worried about it being too out of character, ****or too sappy. Or, being just plain crap. Also, in this story Maria is more mature and less innocent and naive (if that made sense?)****. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I thrive on them!**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all. I don't profit from anything. Also, all mistakes and such are mine because I do not have a beta reader.**

**xxx**

"My Maria..."

I sat there in disbelief. There stood Maria, leaning against the threshold of the gazebo. She was back! Was she here to stay?

Maria slowly made her way towards me. The look on her face was soft, yet indecipherable. She truly did look like an Angel with the sun shining on her hair, and it making her skin glow.

When Maria finally stood in front of me, she gently cupped my jaw in both of her hands. "Georg darling, please look at me?"

As I did, she wiped a stray tear from my face. My voice was rough but quiet as I said, "What made you leave?"

Maria looked nervous as she took a deep breath. "On the night of Baroness Shraeder's "grand and glorious" party, she... as I was getting ready, she said to me, that you were in love with me but would get over it. Then she gave me a dirty look and I left because I felt... I don't know exactly what I felt. I suppose I was scared of not having my love returned."

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her onto my lap. "I am sorry you had to go through that, Maria."

She then did something that in all honesty, shocked me a little. Maria leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was relatively chaste, but it left me reeling. Her lips. My God were they soft, softer than I'd have ever imagined they'd be.

After our kiss came to a natural end, I rested my forehead against hers. "Why don't we go into my study? Max and the children will be back in a few hours and I'd like some alone time with you."

**xxx**

Once we were in my study, I clicked the lock shut and turned to sit in my office chair. Then I beckoned Maria sit on my lap. "Come here, you."

Once she sat on my lap, she rested her head on my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair. "You know Georg, Reverend Mother always says that when God closes a door, somewhere he opens a window."

"What else does the Reverend Mother say?"

Maria lifted her head off of my shoulder to look at me. "Your home is where your heart lays."

"Have you found your home... Maria? Does it lay with the children and I?"

Maria nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, it does lay with you and with the children." When she said that, the look on her face was filled with love and adoration.

The silence that followed, was reassuring and the tension... The tension between us was deliciously palpable. It made me think of wanting nothing more than to make love to Maria. Just the thought of doing so, made a rush of desire shoot straight through me. The unfortunate thing is I can't do anything about it for the time being.

"I love you, my Maria. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She smiled, "I love you, my darling. There is nothing I want more, than to be your wife and a mother to the children."

I couldn't help myself as I leaned up to snare her lips into a steaming kiss. The sweet taste of her lips was amazing.

Maria's tongue licked my bottom lip and nipped it. I gasped in surprise, and then she took the opportunity for her tongue to tangle with mine. It drove me wild as our kisses got deeper and more passionate.

Our kissing was cut short by a knock on the door. "Georg? are you in there? "

I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Just a minute, Max and I'll come and unlock the door."

Maria stood behind me while trying to make herself a bit more presentable, like we hadn't just been kissing each other senseless.

As soon as I unlocked the door and opened it, Max shoved his way in. Why, I haven't a clue.

Max said in surprise, "Oh, Maria, you're back!" Max paused a minute and asked, "Maria could you leave Georg and I alone for a few minutes?"

Maria nodded and kissed me on the cheek, "You can find me with the children, shall you need anything."

Max had his eyebrow raised, and I nodded in answer to his silent question.

Just as Maria closed the door, Max asked me, "You guys didn't to anything did you?"

Before I could say anything, Maria poked her head in the door. "Oh please Max, if we had done anything, you probably would have heard me scream."

My God she's a little minx.

**xxx**

**I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! The reason it took so long to update, was because I was nervous about how well this turned out. Let me know what you think?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey y'all! I know you're probably wondering what took me so long to update. Well, work has kept me busy and it has me in a "I can't think enough to write anything" type of mode. So, I have been binge reading SoM and NCIS stories. Hopefully my writer's block stays gone for a while. **

**xxx**

Max had his eyebrows raised high, mirroring mine. "She's a saucy little thing, isn't she?"

"Mmm, yes she is."

Looking at me, Max winked and said, "Maria is going to definitely keep you on your toes, Georg."

Before I could say anything else, Max and I heard a very loud commotion coming from the kid's school room. "Judging by the sounds that the kids are making, they know Maria is back from the Abbey."

As I walked into the school room, my heart melted at the sight of Maria surrounded by all seven of the children, Marta and Gretl sitting on either of her knees. Seeing her interacting with the children, I can tell that Maria will be the perfect mother to all seven of them and whatever children we may have in the future. I am beyond grateful for a second chance at love, and having a family again. I don't know exactly what I did to deserve these second chances, but I must have done something good.

"Hello, children!"

In loud and _very_ excited voices the children hollered, "Father! Fraulein Maria is back from the Abbey!"

Oh, she is back alright... she is back and here to stay. Maria looked over the children's heads and nodded her head slightly, winking at me. God, I love her. I love _e__verything _about her.

"Indeed, she is. Children, how would you like for Fraulein Maria to say here indefinitely?" The look on their faces were surprised, save for Liesl and of course, Brigitta. Those two, are the most perceptive and observant out of the children.

Liesl looked at me and asked, "How do you mean, father?"

I casually shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath, "What I'm asking, or rather hoping for, is your permission and blessing to marry your governess? "

All at once they let out happy shrieks of joy, and it made me feel delighted. Even more so, when the gave me both their permission and their blessing.

After we finished saying good night to the kids, I grabbed her hand and was silently walking us down the stairs.

"Georg, where are we going?" she asked.

"I have somewhere that I want to show you."

**xxx**

**How did you like it? It was originally going to be around 1k words, but the last half of the chapter wasn't turning out. Unfortunately, you only get half of a chapter. I can promise you that, there will be some mild "adult" content in chapter four. This chapter wasn't the greatest, but I do hope y'all will leave a good review!**

**Much Love,**

**Ashley xx**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! I know my updating skills are rubbish. I was just so stuck on this chapter, and that irritated me. Anyway, here is the latest chapter of My Maria!**

**If you are curious as to how I am doing during this Corona Virus pandemic, feel free to shoot me a PM. Also, you can ask me for my Snapchat, Instagrams (I have a personal, and one I use to post fandom stuff), and even my Facebook Messenger. I am here for each and everyone of you (regardless of this pandemic). This crisis is wearing all of us down, or at least some of us. I am praying for y'all!**

**Side Note: In this story, there will be only two chaperones. The ever-so-vigilant Max, and Hede, Georg's sister. This story might be a little ah... out of character in terms of Maria's maturity and the fact that their chaperones are sub-par at best. You'll see what I mean. Maybe. Anyway...**

* * *

_"Georg, where are we going?" she asked._

_"I have somewhere I want to show you."_

* * *

There was a place that I wanted to show her, a hideaway that I have never shown to anyone. I would have shown Agathe, but she was either with child, or I was at sea.

I led Maria outside and down the stairs and into my study. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I looked at Maria and noticed she looked confused. "I know you've been in my study once before, but let me show you this."

I walked across the room and behind my desk, where a bookcase stood, with all of my military books and things I used when I was working. When I reached the bookcase, I put my hand on a model of a submarine and pushed down on it. Then, the bookcase shifted and split in two, sliding open.

I led Maria down the small flight of stairs, that were in front of us- but not before making sure the bookcase was put back into place.

"Georg, darling, where are we?"

Pulling her down the last three stairs and around a corner, I explained, "Welcome to my hideout."

"Hideout?"

I smiled, "Yes, my hide out. It something that only I, and now you know about. When my father built the villa, he insisted on having a hide out built into it," I paused a minute to look around the room and then sat in a plush, oversized armchair. "My mother knew nothing about it, as she and my father were staying with her parents while this was being built. He used it as a sanctuary, just as I do."

As she sat in my lap, she asked, "Did Agathe know about this place?"

I shook my head. "No, she didn't. Every time I went to show her, she was either with a child or I would be getting deployed to sea. Then she got sick and well... I haven't shown anyone except for you."

Maria smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "I'm honored."

After a few minutes, I asked, "Since it's an exact replica of the study, want to redecorate it? Make it updated and more of our own, instead of how it is now?"

"Mmm... Possibly, yes. We should think it over though, plan it out a bit."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**My apologies for a short chapter. I got stuck and decided to end the chapter right here. ****I would love feedback! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Once again, apologies for the short chapter.**

**Much Love xx**


End file.
